


Love-Struck

by BloodErroR



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, College Student Jason Todd, College Student Tim Drake, Crushes, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jason is a Dork, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Protective Janet Drake, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: "Okay." Jason sighed, gathering strength to himself. "You remember… That guy?""That guy?" Roy asked back."Yes.""The one you have a crush on and look at him from afar, but you deny it and never take the first step because you’re a dramatic bitch?""Yeah.""What? You have finally talked to him?""No.""Then what?""I hit him with the bike."Roy was silent, looking at him and blinking a few times at the news. But he didn't have to say anything, Jason knew he was totally fucked.OR:Based on the prompt "I was distracted looking at my crush and accidentally hit him."
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769248
Comments: 12
Kudos: 323
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Love-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~
> 
> JayTim week is finally here, yeah! I've been writing nonstop these past weeks and I can't believe I'm finally posting the first work, I've been waiting to participate since I entered the fandom, so even if I won't do it in all days I can't wait to share everything I did!  
> This one it's more humor and fluff than anything but I liked the prompt and wanted to do something cute with it (?) I think I said it in the tags but it barely talks about injuries in it, just minor things, but I'm saying it just in case! Oh, and if someone didn't know it too I'm not a native English speaker, even if I have been improving in my writing skills maybe there's some grammatical errors, forgive me for that (?)
> 
> Now, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy ~

It happened on a Tuesday, during the break.

Tim met Conner and Bart outside his classes to head to one of the coffee shops near the campus, between his mathematical analysis class and his computing class, because he wouldn’t be able to survive that day without a third coffee and in addition his friends would be nearby to make sure he didn’t fall in the temptation to drink a fourth.

Everything was going well, Bart received him with an effusive hug and Kon patted his back like always. All started walking towards their destination while talking about their classes, how close they were to the finals, Kon’s new game, where they could go to celebrate when they finish the semester, generally normal things that made Tim forget about how he had slept an hour and half, still had four assignments to do, and his parents were waiting for his presence at tonight’s dinner after they returned from their business trip to Dubai.

Maybe it was because of that hour and half of sleep, or because the little conversation of his two best friends about how Conner was a coward who couldn’t ask Cassie out caused him a slight smile, a warm emotion, and distracted him from his problems and everything around him. But when he crossed the street to the cafe, happy and absent, he didn’t have time to react to anything.

“Watch out!”

“Tim!”

Something hit him and before he knew what, fell unconscious.

~0.0~

“He's alive!”

That was the first thing he heard when he started waking up.

Tim found himself confused as he regained consciousness, his whole body hurt, a lot, but at the same time he was somewhat sleepy. He realized he was lying on a bed that smelled of antiseptic and medicine, around him he could hear bustle and people talking next to him, couldn’t feel his leg either.

“Of course he's alive, calm down.”

That was Kon's voice. And previously was Bart's. If he remembered well, he was with them on campus, just heading to one of his favorite coffee shops before something hit him on the side and everything went dark. If he had to guess, he would say that he hadn’t passed out from the lack of caffeine but had been run over.

Tim growled annoyed, opening his eyes heavily and blinking because of the whitish light of the hospital room.

When he was finally able to focus and wake up properly, the sight that received him was his plastered leg held high and his friends hovering over him with a worried gaze.

“Tim!” Exclaimed Bart, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“What's up buddy? How did you sleep?” Conner asked with a relieved smile.

When he tried to answer, he realized how dry his throat was, as well as how overwhelmed he was because of the medications and sedatives that would have been administered to him when had been treated. His friends, realizing this, soon helped him to lean him over and give him the bottle of water that was on the next table.

“What happened?” He ended up asking after recovered himself.

“You got hit by a motorcycle.” Conner answered bluntly. “And you scared us, man.”

“Yes! I almost have a heart attack!” Bart exclaimed. He could tell he was holding himself back to not hug him until crush him because he was benched. “We were talking and suddenly you were flying!”

“Really?” He asked, surprised.

It wouldn't be strange if the hit had thrown him a few meters away, but he felt the most serious wound he had, was that broken leg, so he didn't think he would have fly for real.

“No.” Conner denied instantly.

Yeah, he thought so. What a disappointment.

But now that he was more awake, he remembered certain things clearly.

“I think I remember listening to the ambulance.” He frowned, trying to remember well.

“No, that was Bart screaming.”

“It scared me! Okay?” The redhead excused himself immediately.

“We could hear you better than the sirens.” His other friend started teasing.

Tim couldn’t help to smile amused at this, fondly too. Bart used to be loud in general, but him being so concerned about him was very touching. Also, the fact that his two friends had taken care of him, had accompanied him, waited him to wake up and now were there, receiving him, made him remember why he loved and appreciated them so much.

“I thought it was serious!” The redhead excused himself again.

“Obviously not.” Kon replied, still amused. “Tim is stronger than we think.”

“I'm fine, Bart. For real.” He tried to reassure him, he felt it could have been worse anyway. “I'm only a little numb for the medicines, can you call a nurse?”

As much as he appreciated the ride to the hospital, the treatment and all, he wouldn't like to spend the night there. He didn’t consider his condition serious enough to do so, so he would like to be discharged immediately. He also wants to sleep in his bed, those four assignments weren’t going to be done magically and no nurse was going to allow him to drink a decent coffee. So, hearing his diagnosis and going home was all he wanted now.

However, when Kon and Bart exchanged glances, something told him that it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“What?” He asked immediately.

They didn't answer, just looked at each other again with a slight hint of panic. Which was not cool at all, because it made thousands of unpleasant possibilities run through his mind.

And the worst, the _worst_ of them entered the room before he could ask again.

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly to below zero as soon as Janet Drake, as beautiful and noble as ever, entered keeping her formal, elegant, and polite composure characteristic of her as the sound of her heels echoed in the room harshly. Her pristine appearance contrasted with her icy eyes -identical to his son’s- and his aura in itself, so cold, lethal, and furious that she seemed to freeze all those who dared to look at her directly.

Everything was quiet and it seemed like the death itself, ethereal and deadly, had entered the room. And Jack Drake, who warmly greeted his son and his friends after saying goodbye to the nurse they had been talking to.

“Timothy.” His mother said calmly, firm, approaching the bed with safe steps. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

Tim swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to answer, because now he understood and shared the same panic as his friends. Janet looked angry, was she? God, why he hadn't thought it before? Of course they were going to call his parents after being struck by a bike, and of course it wouldn’t be pleasant for them to receive such news while they were unpacking and planning their dinner tonight. She was angry, right?

“Thanks for being with him, guys.” Said his father to his friends.

Conner tried to smile naturally, but it looked like he had just sucked on a lemon. Bart didn't even try; he was as stiff as a board and looking at him like a deer about to be run over.

Sometimes he found fascinating how his mother -yes, only his mother- still had the power to scare them in this way as if they were still the noisy children he met at summer camp and used to visit him. Anyone would think she hated them, seeing the disinterested attitude she always has maintained, he knows they think so too, but after learning the scholarships of both to enter the best programs of the Gotham University were _slightly_ orchestrated by her, he knows it’s not true. Or maybe it was, and she was just doing him a favor by keeping his best friends close to him. He will never know.

Of course, that doesn't take away the fact that his mother seems furious right now and can effortlessly rip someone's arm off just for the pleasure of doing it.

“N-Never mind…” Conner tried to say with that nervous smile. “Anything for Tim.”

“We’re lucky it wasn’t anything serious, was it?” His father said looking at him directly. “The doctor said is just a few bruises and your poor leg, you will recover without problem, son.”

Tim was a little relieved that the diagnosis was so simple, despite already suspecting it, confirming it didn’t hurt. He saw how his father winked at his friends so they wouldn’t be worried, though they hesitated for a second.

“U-Um... We...” Bart tried to say.

“I’m sure you still have classes to attend today.” Janet cut him off. “Don't worry about Timothy, we’ll take care of it.”

All of that, even from her tone, would have sounded kind if her eyes wouldn’t have been piercing them to the depths of their being, as if she were throwing ice daggers into their hearts. He swears he could see Bart flinch.

“Ok, see you later Tim!” Bart said trying to hide his panic and saying goodbye with a nervous smile.

He could have sworn that if Bart could run at super speed, he would have done it to get out of there. Connor, on his part, reached out to him and lifted his hand to ruffle his hair in that loving, gentle way he used to do, but stopped halfway as soon as he felt Janet's murderous aura grow wild and out of control.

“Get well soon.” He said before turning around and run away like a coward.

Well, he couldn’t blame them. He will text them later.

But now he had been left alone, drugged, hurt and with his parents, one trying to be positive and the other willing to kill someone. Who? He doesn't know, but if he survives this, he vows he'll quit caffeine (he won't).

He felt her mother's icy gaze move from his leg to his face, and he had to swallow hard again to try to speak.

“We were going to the cafe and then…” He tried to explain.

“We know what happened.” She cut him off seriously. Of course she knew it, at this point it doesn't surprise him if she knows even the date the bike wheel was created. “Also know who was the responsible. We'll fix it.”

He didn't know how to take that. On one hand, if they didn’t know who had hit him, at this moment they would be tracing all Gotham with all the resources they had to find it out; But on the other, they knew it, and Tim could only feel sorry for whoever that poor soul was, because they had no idea what was going to come after them.

What's more, he was realizing how his father was compulsively sending messages right now, surely to their lawyers, or to public relations, or whoever, but that wasn’t promising anything good.

“I’m fine.” He said looking at his mother, hoping to appease the murderous hunger that was devouring her right now. “Seriously.”

It didn't seem to work, because she didn't move a single muscle and looked at his plastered leg again.

“I don’t see it that way.” She declared in a soft but deadly tone.

He didn’t have the will to refute her. He had never had it when it came to such a situation, after all he had always had a fragile and compromised health, which didn’t help to calm down his parents when he ended in the hospital again.

On the other hand, many people thought that Janet was someone extremely cold and severe to be a mother. Which wasn't exactly true, it’s just... She showed her love in other ways, a little differently. Tim knows when he was born, he was premature, very small, sickly and not the first baby Janet had carried, but the only one who could have born. For this reason, he knows that, although she travels a lot and not many people consider her a model mother, his mother possess an extreme and powerful sense of overprotection embedded in her, and when it’s active threatens to destroy everything and everyone around it. Which was now aimed at the person who hit him, who is going to have to deal with the Drake army of lawyers.

It’s somewhat unfair and exaggerated to waste such an amount of legal power against someone because of a simple accident, unless it’s a good reason, at least that’s what he thinks. He wishes he had said it, but he knows it will be in vain, they are already in it, and he’s also exhausted, the drugs are probably still working. So, before he knew, he was just falling asleep.

As he slipped into the dream world, he really hoped that the person responsible for the accident weren’t someone he knows or cares about, because they could end up hating him.

He also felt his mother gave him a light kiss on the forehead, but that only made him smile.

~0.0~

“I have a problem.”

“Yeah, I’ve figured out.” Roy replied across the table.

He had only raised an eyebrow and put aside his coffee when he saw Jason enter the room and sit in front of him in panic. Well, Roy couldn't do much after being called there so suddenly either.

“A big problem.”

“I felt it when I received your texts.” He said again, more than calm. “Very deep, by the way.”

Jason snorted. Right now, he was going to explode like a popcorn, many things had happened, so it hadn't been in his plans to write a text beyond the “Help, I fucked up” to his best friend.

“Roy, c’mon” He scolded him, agitated. Right now, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket for all the texts Bruce was sending him, that didn’t help at all.

“Ok, sorry.” The redhead raised his hands in an attempt to calm things down, then looked at him curiously. “What happened?”

Jason writhed uncomfortably in his chair at that question, it's not like it's the first time he asked that to him if the redhead was so calm at the moment it's because he was used to doing this. He had come to Roy because he’s his best friend, the one he trusted, who wouldn’t judge him, and the only one who has the privilege to know certain personal information, which had importance at the moment. The thing is, he had no idea where to start, there were so many things at once, he wanted to think about how to explain them all because he could see his friend getting impatient as he hesitated.

“Jay.” He said, it's not like Roy was very patient to begin with.

“Wait, I'm thinking.”

“You're a literature student, you're supposed to be good at words.”

He's right, but Jason's eloquence was absent since this morning.

“I don't know where to start, dammit.”

“From the beginning.” The other said, then looked to his phone. “I have to pick up Lian from school in an hour, so hurry up.”

Jason sighed and scratched the back of his neck, deciding to say it all at once. He said to himself he does it because he didn’t want to interfere with the single father duties from his friend and not because he was going to explode.

“Okay.” He sighed again, gathering strength to himself. “You remember… _That_ guy?”

“ _That_ guy?” Roy asked back.

“Yes.”

“The one we saw on campus earlier in the semester?"

“Yes.”

“The one who's also friends with Kent, the quarterback?”

“Yes.”

“Nerd, short, pretty eyes, nice ass and very cute?”

“Yes. Yes.”

"Totally your type?"

“Yep.”

“The one you have a crush on and look at him from afar, but you deny it and never take the first step because you’re a dramatic bitch?”

“Yes.”

“What? You have finally talked to him?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I ran him over.”

Roy was silent. Completely silent, looking at him and blinking a few times at the news. Jason couldn’t avoid wondering if that was the face he did when he found out he was going to be a dad in high school, but he couldn't joke with that because he was too busy panicking right now.

“What?” The redhead ended up asking to make sure he had heard correctly.

“I ran him over, Roy.” He repeated, feeling the panic build within him again.

The other was quiet again, staring at him stunned.

“I. Ran. Him. Over.” He repeated once more, this time to internalize it himself, because since it had happened, he hadn’t even had time to do it. “During the break, with the bike.”

One, two, three seconds of silence before Roy dared to say anything, and when he did everything that came out of his bright and amazing mind was:

“He’s dead?”

“No!” He yelled in exasperation at that, causing some clients in the cafe to look at him.

He didn't even want to imagine that possibility, he already had enough.

“Well, that’s good.” The other tried to say to see the positive point of the whole thing.

“It’s not. It’s not!” He complained, none of this was okay.

“If you think about it, you've already broken the ice, Jay.” His friend joked to cheer him up. "Everything that follows is easy."

“What I broke was his leg.” He sentenced still agitated, he appreciated the attempts from the other for encouraging him but couldn't work for many reasons. “And wait, there's more.”

“There’s more?” He asked, intrigued, with that face he made every time he heard a gossip that interested him.

“There’s more.” He confirmed with a nod. “Now I know his name.”

“You know it?”

"Yes, I finally know it.”

“Tell me.” He asked, beginning to smile, like an exalted puppy.

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes!”

“Timothy Drake.”

Roy was quiet again, thoughtful. This time Jason swears that he could see how the gears in his head gave their all -which wasn’t much- to assimilate that name and think where he might have heard it before.

“Drake?” The redhead ended up asking with a frown.

“Yeah. Drake.”

"Like… Drake Industries?”

“Exactly.”

"Your father's competitors?!” He asked then, opening his eyes slightly.

He nodded. His adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, was in charge of the famous and multi-million-dollar company called Wayne Enterprise, which for the past few years had been surrounded by strong rivals in Gotham, such as Drake Industries, for example. Directed by Jack and Janet Drake, who apparently have an only child, a student, very attractive and easy to hit.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, taking his phone out of his pocket to show it to his friend, the object had started vibrating again nonstop, texts arriving over and over again. “And guess what: They are not happy!”

“I wouldn't be either if you ran over my daughter.” Roy said as if it was obvious.

“But you don't have a public image, an army of lawyers and a lot of money!” Technically he had it, because Oliver Queen is not exactly from middle class, but he was not rival of his family and the gossip magazines would not publish the minimum friction that they had. “They've already called Bruce and they want a meeting with those involved, they are going to eat me alive."

He was sure they would. The Gotham's corporate and high-society landscape had never been his thing, he was just a street boy who knew no manners and bored by math, it had been clear from the first and only sophisticated gala to which he was forced to go and in which he learned that high society were unscrupulous sharks.

Maybe if he had gone to more of those parties, he would have met Timothy Drake before and wouldn’t have to learn his name after struck him with his motorcycle, but you can no longer change the past.

"Well, yes, you screwed up." Roy finished saying as he nodded, totally convinced.

What a great support. Wise words.

“They're going to kill me, if Bruce doesn't do it before.” He thought aloud, they hadn't even made an appointment with the lawyers, and he was already stressed. “Or Fox with the public relations team.”

He could already see the headlines in the gossip magazines, overshadowing the ones that talked about his older brother's one-night lovers or the ones that mentioned the bad manners the little one had.

“Yes, you are fucked.” Roy said, nodding and taking in what he had just told him, although after a few seconds he frowned. “But… Bro, just one thing.”

“What?” He asked, rubbing his eyes, and doing his best not to pull his hair out.

“How did you end up running over the boy? You are not a bad driver; you are always focus.”

Now it was Jason’s turn to stay quiet and look at the table, blinking as he chooses an answer that didn't make him look like a fucking mess. He couldn't think of any, so he allowed the silence to continue.

"Jason?" Roy asked, beginning to lose patience again. “What happened?”

Still not saying anything, Jay looked down further and felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

"No…" Roy whispered surprised. Knowing him so well gave him too much of an advantage. “Tell me it’s not true.”

He couldn’t do nothing more than blushing stronger, cross his arms and shrug. He wanted to deny what he was thinking, but he couldn’t.

That morning he hadn't expected to see Timothy hanging around that part of campus with his friends as he searched for a place to park his bike. The boy was wearing a wide sweatshirt, but at the same time those tight pants that fit him so well, his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, the wind ruffled that ebony hair that seemed soft to the touch, and the soft and loving smile that was directed to his friends as they walked together caused things in Jason that he couldn't explain.

So, in one moment he was looking at him stunned and the next he had lost the course of the motorcycle and was hitting him.

Shit happens, right?

Apparently not, because Roy had started laughing. A lot. Had started with a weak and incredulous laugh that had grown to become loud laughter that made the tears jump of his eyes and the people in the cafe look at them again, annoyed.

“I can’t believe it! Jay!” Roy said loudly and laughing like crazy, he could hardly breathe.

“It's not funny.” He replied, his arms crossed and his face anger.

Yes it was, it was very funny indeed. If it had been Roy who had run over his crush for having been too distracted having a gay panic for him, he would have also laughed a lot and wouldn’t have let him forget it for the rest of his life. So, he was sure that his friend was not going to do it too.

“It's amazing!” The other answered trying to dry the tears away but still laughing. “Bud, you’re really fucked.”

Jason knew he was saying it just because being so attracted to a guy to the point of running him over unintentionally was a lot, but if they took into account that surely now that boy hated him, along with his parents, friends, and lawyers, whom he would have to meet soon to deal with the consequences of that, yes, that described his situation quite well.

Jason was fucked.

~0.0~

“I just have one question.” Bruce said to his side, also laying his back on the corridor’s wall.

One day, only one day had passed. 24 hours since he had committed the serious mistake of being too aware of a cutie with black hair and blue big eyes like a damn puppy, and he was already in the law firm wearing a suit, almost sweating and the man he could call father looking at him sternly. They were both in the hallway which was heading to the boardroom as they waited for permission to enter, and Jason had been trying not think about how he had destroyed his chances of dating the Drake boy before Bruce came up to judge him, again.

He didn't blame him, the man had spent the previous day receiving and making calls on his name, making the appointment as he could while containing his desire to give him a slap. He didn’t need the talk of "we are public figures, we have to behave" again, because he gave it that to him a lot at his younger times, so he had tried to stay out of it. This implied that Bruce didn’t have time to ask him anything before he had to get him up earlier to go to the Drake’s law firm. Knowing this, Jason continued looking at nothing, but he nodded to give him the opportunity to ask that question.

“There are more than eighty thousand students enrolled at Gotham University.” The man began to say still looking at him. "And of all of them, you have to run over Timothy Drake precisely?"

Jason seemed to think about it for a few long seconds, although the answer was obvious.

“Yes?” He answered. No one at the university had caught his eye like Tim had, so he doubted he could have been distracted enough by another person to run them over.

Bruce sighed deeply, exasperated, and lifting his hand to the bridge of his nose. He had seen him do that gesture of disappointment so many times throughout his life that he could no longer count them.

"Jason…”

“It was an accident.” He was also lost count the times he had said that since the day before.

"I know, son, but it's not me you have to convince.” He finished explaining, taking another deep breath. “It’s _her_.”

The tone in which he said that, was uncertain and with severe hints of fear, something he was no longer so used to hearing from Bruce and made a chill run down his spine.

“Her?” He asked, trying not to break his voice from the stress.

Bruce breathed again to try to calm down and nodded, the way he looked at him to reveal more reminded him of Alfred when he told him stories as they cooked together in the manor when he was younger.

“Janet Drake.” He let out that name in a low voice, as if it were forbidden to pronounce it. “You've never met her in person, and I was counting on you not have to.”

“Why?” This time he couldn't stop his voice from breaking slightly.

“Don't get me wrong, she is a beautiful woman, very intelligent and talented. Everyone knows that Drake Industries has come this far thanks to her.” He began to say, in a poor attempt to calm him that was not leading nowhere. "But do you know how she is called?”

“How?” His throat couldn't close anymore, he didn't like where this was going.

“The Ice Queen.” Bruce announced. “That's how she’s known, but I can assure you is not enough.”

This time he didn't want to ask anymore, although Bruce would keep talking. Because the ice queen, the ice queen, _the ice queen_ , fucking seriously? No one who has earned such a name in Gotham's corporate and high-society landscape can be kind and understanding. Fuck.

“I have only seen Janet angry _one_ time.” His father emphasized as he pulled out his tie, as if it were choking him. Maybe he was nervous too. “Many years ago, at a gala organized by the Dumas.”

It took Jason a few seconds. He tried to link that last name to some wealthy Gotham family, but unfortunately, he couldn't think of any.

“Who are the Dumas?” He ended up asking.

Bruce looked him seriously in the eye, returned to pull his tie out and nodded frowning.

“Exactly.” He replied annoyed.

Jason swallowed hard and looked back at nothing at the implication in that response. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was to fucking die, there was a beast in Gotham, a fierce and fearsome beast that apparently erased families from the business and social map and he had angered her, he had angered her _a lot_. He had awakened the beast by harming her puppy, and everyone knew that nothing was more dangerous than an angry mother.

“Mr. Wayne, you can come in.” They heard the voice of one of the mediators calling them from the door of the boardroom.

It's hot, why it’s so hot? He's sweating, he's sure he's sweating, or maybe crying, but he can't be sure because Bruce has put his hand on his lower back, trying to cheer him up and is directing him to the room followed by his own lawyers because they can't let the Drakes wait, but Jason felt like he was going straight to the slaughterhouse.

When he entered, he was greeted by the sight of another group well-dressed, very serious and sitting across the table, lawyers, public relations, and mediators, ready to work and do reach an agreement between the two of Gotham's biggest families with their friction. However, all of them and their greetings were in the background for him when he realized that in one of the chairs was the small, nerdy and adorable boy who had accidentally hit, who looked at him from his seat surprised by his presence and -surely- for being able to put a face to his attacker. He didn't expect him to be there either, he should be resting, but seeing him made the stress he felt ease at least a little.

Both seemed to stare at each other for a few seconds, recognizing each other, and after what seemed like forever, Timothy gave him a slight, almost imperceptible, sorry smile. Jason's heart jumped and he felt warm for a second, his nerves almost disappeared at that gesture, looking at the way in which the boy had combed different this time for the meeting, how pretty he was -as usual-, or how a dimple formed in his cheek when he was smiling, how beautiful that smile was. He would like to see him smile more, smile at him, and does that mean he didn't hate him? He would like to know, and it was all happiness and hope until he realized why of that sorry smile.

Suddenly he felt cold, _so_ cold.

Janet Drake was also staring at him, sitting right next to her son in a straight and elegant posture, without taking her eyes off him. Black hair, smooth and shiny, delicate features, neutral and apparently calm expression. Beautiful, but unattainable, because her blue, icy eyes pierced him in a way that froze him inside. The woman sitting there seemed to be able to see his soul and rip it off, everything from him, that could split him in two and rip out every part of his being without any effort. And despite appearing calm and serene, her aura, everything in her posture, in her gaze, screamed danger and misfortune.

There’s no doubt, she’s the ice queen in all her glory.

He was wasted.

~0.0~

Tim was wasted.

When he had got up that morning, everything he had asked for was that the meeting was normal and went without any inconvenient. And as he prepared to attend awkwardly and without receive any help, because half a day was not enough time to get used to using crutches, he mentally reviewed what had been planned for that meeting.

His parents hadn’t wanted to reveal who had been the responsible for the incident, he didn’t know exactly the reason, but he sensed it must have been someone important, given the deployment of means that had been carried out, it’s not like they also gave him much opportunity to ask anyway. Both immediately went out to arrange the meeting and to arrange things with the hospital so they would give him discharged, and by the time he was allowed to leave he was too exhausted and wasn’t going to say no to anyone when they asked him to rest even more, because he needed it. Hopefully, he had already had an excuse to turn in those assignments later.

So, despite not knowing who he was going to meet, he had decided to do that unfortunate soul a favor and stay in the line that he was fine, surely it had been an incident, and they didn’t have to give it more importance than it had even though his mother wanted to cut heads and stick them in stakes to decorate the garden.

He was the more affected, his word had to count there... No?

Anyway, that's what he thought before he saw Jason Todd walking through the door.

Now, all crushed down, the meeting had started a while ago and he was quiet, serious and sitting in his chair with the Wayne's in front of him, looking at the fine mahogany table and barely listening to the legal conversation that was taking place in his name, although why he fooled himself? Nothing he could say would change anything or appease his parents. But the thing was, why? why is the world so cruel? Jason Todd? really? Of all people, of all motorcycles in the world, it has to be the one from his crush?

It's not like he'd ever thought he had a slight chance with him after all. Jason was tall, handsome, with that bad boy vibe that he likes too much for his own good, also smart, cult, while Tim was... Tim. They had only spoken face to face once at a gala where a 12-year-old Jason shared a muffin with him and never went to any of them again, sure he didn't even remember it. They also went to different faculties, he only saw him from afar on campus from time to time and they hadn't even spoken, but that didn't stop him from noticing him because he had eyes, thank you. No one knows, except maybe Conner, but beyond a curious sparkle in his eyes after realized that he was drooling over Jason in the distance, he never brought the topic up, so he'd always had that fascination with the Wayne boy in secret and under lock and key. He knew that his parents wouldn't be too happy to find out that he was interested in the son of his greatest competitor, or that he was interested in any boy in general, that topic had never come up anyway and he wasn't going to bring it up.

Until the boy walked into the meeting room with his father and Tim almost had a short circuit when he realized that what hit him was an attractive literature student in a leather jacket riding that incredible Ducati. Come on, it wasn’t fair, he had always wanted to ride that, and then the bike, but it wasn’t the most appropriate thing to think about when the other one was looking at him surprised that he was there. He was so busy panicking that he only managed to give him a nervous smile that he hoped hadn't ridiculed him, and then when they sat down he could only scream internally because Jason was so handsome in a suit, this meeting might not end well, Jay could end up hating him if he didn't already, and his mother hadn’t taken her eyes off the tallest as if she were a shark smelling fresh blood.

So, trying to regain his composure and recover from the revelation, Tim sighed, straightened up in his seat, and pretended to listen the meeting while trying with all his might to calm down.

But he couldn't do it, he _couldn’t_ , because it wasn’t easy. The atmosphere wasn’t the most adequate to do it, he could heard his father laugh and trying to appear friendly and understanding when he knew that it was only a strategy to emphasize the coldness and seriousness of his mother, who, of course, kept looking at the Waynes as if they had committed the greatest offense known to man. He played with his fingers for a moment and peeked to assess the situation, Bruce, or Brucie, kept an eye on the mediator's talk, while Jason… Oh.

He turned his gaze away immediately, trying to control his blush. Jason was looking at him in a sneaky attempt too, but they had both failed when their eyes met across the table. He didn't know what to think about it. Did Jason hate him? He did? What was he thinking? He would hate him, of course. He was too nervous, and the possibilities started to suffocate him, he needed to get out of there.

Luckily, his beloved malevolent mother, the perfect model for being a villain in a Disney movie, possessed a sharp sixth sense that was activated at the slightest sign of anguish on his part, which caused her to divert the piercing gaze of the Waynes to center it on him, silently asking what was wrong.

The only good thing about being run over a day earlier by the guy you like is that he could excuse himself from these kinds of meetings without any repercussions or questions.

“Can I get out for a moment?” He whispered, lowering his head.

His fear of asking something like that wasn’t exactly small, but Janet seemed to consider it for a few seconds as she carefully analyzed him before giving his approval and nodding, not before turning his gaze once more to Jason.

Before deciding to worry more about it, he stood up as he could with the crutches and managed to leave the room ignoring the looks on him. His goal was to get to the water machine that was around the hall to pour himself a glass and calm down a bit, but that broken leg didn’t make it easy for him. It was a hard journey; he swears when he got there, he could hear the victory music of Mario Kart playing in his head.

It would have kept playing, he would even have sang it, if it hadn't been because while pouring that first glass, a voice behind him caught his attention and made him jump and turn around with all the speed he had, which wasn’t a lot.

“Hey.” Jason had said softly.

He had to put everything he had together so as not to drop the plastic cup or crush it in his hands. How had he also escaped from the meeting? So much time had passed since his trip to the water machine?

“H-Hey.” He replied nervously and looking down.

That seemed to make Jason nervous too, who already seemed to be it before too, as well as a little guilty, because he tried to look everywhere except him until he had no choice.

“Hi.” Said the tallest.

“Hi.” He replied again.

Eloquent. Inspiring.

They ended up looking at each other closely, at least for a minute before Tim began to fear again and prepare himself for the impending rejection he was going to suffer without even trying. That happened to him for crossing the street without looking before.

But then Jason sighed hard, he tensed and scream in his mind than he wasn’t ready.

“Listen. I…” He began to say, scratching the back of his neck and looking at him sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Eh?

“Eh?”

The other looked at him confused at his reaction. Although surely, he wasn't more confused than he was, he didn't expect an apology even though it was the most normal thing to do in those situations.

“I'm sorry.” Jason repeated, frowning in confusion. "It was an accident, really. And I'm glad you're okay."

If Jason Todd didn’t want him having a massive crush on him this isn’t the way. At all. He had no right to be so attractive to begin with, but neither so good nor kind to him. Before Tim could think better of it, he was already spitting out an unnecessary question:

“Aren't you angry?” He asked, he knew it sounded a bit stunned, but it seemed weird to him. “For all of this?”

Anyone would have been upset or angry about all the trouble their parents had been having over something like that, with the lawyers, the firm, and the notaries. If it had been someone else, they would have caused them a lot of trouble, he was aware of it. So, he couldn't help but wonder how Jason couldn't blame him for the legal mess.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking that?” Jason said raising an eyebrow and pointing at his crutches. “You were the most affected.”

Blinking, Tim realized what he was implying on that and he quickly shook his head effusively. Jason thought he was angry at him? That he hated him for this or something? That’s why he had been so tense with him?

“Oh no. It’s okay.” He hastened to explain. “I know it was an accident, I wasn't paying attention either, those things happen.”

Jason's shoulders seemed to lift as if a huge weight had been lifted from him, and his eyes shone at him in a way he couldn't determine, made him want to smile, this time from relief. Jason didn't hate him, or vice versa. That was a good sign, wasn't it? It meant he had a chance… Right?

“Thank god.” Murmured the other with a slight smile, clearly relieved.

“Unless you did it on purpose.” He dared to say with a playful tone, wanting to take weight off the issue. “In which case, it wouldn't be so good.”

Jason's smile widened and he let out a funny snort, relaxing him was a plus and made Tim compliment himself for that.

“How would I have met you then?” Jason blurted out, still smiling at him.

The atmosphere between them changed completely, it was no longer so uncomfortable or formal, but very different, embarrassed, and warm. Tim felt how his heart stopped before starting to beat faster, because that last one, the way he had said it, and the nervous look he was giving him now, was Jason flirting with him? It was real?

“A-Ah.” He replied mildly surprised. “I don’t know…”

If he continued like this, his brain would definitely fry, more than it already was. He looked at the hallway wall uneasily as Jason ruffled his hair, also undecided.

“I'd like to make it up to you.” He ended up saying, looking like he had come to an agreement with himself. “If you don’t mind.”

“Oh?” He asked, tilting his head curiously, his heart starting to beat stronger than before by the tiny possibility.

“I can invite you to a coffee, or something like that… It would be okay?”

This time when Jason looked up, still seemed impatient and nervous, but the slight blush covering his cheeks indicated why. Tim almost exploded right there, and he had to take all of himself to act quickly.

“Yes. A coffee would be fine.” He also nervously stated, trying to control himself. “It would be a date?”

The brief seconds Jason took to answer that question born from his desire to know, seemed like hours to him, the longest in Tim's life. But when he ended up nodding, scratching the back of his neck again and totally flushed, he couldn't help but smile excitedly and let his own blush appear this time, feeling warm and happy.

“Then I'd love to.” He answered laughing, he couldn’t help it.

“Yes? Really?” Jason asked in surprise again, as if it hadn't been clear from the start that he would say yes. Although by the way they ended up talking, it wasn’t surprising that he doubted his answer, not many people forgave something like a struck with a bike.

“Yes.” He nodded again, totally sure. “What about now?”

No, he didn’t want to go back to the meeting, he knew Jason either. It was no longer worth it. And maybe with this they could give the public relations team something else to work with.

Jason smiled at him in that warm and happy way that made him feel dizzy, but he looked to the hallway of the meeting room somewhat concerned.

“Bruce is used to me avoiding these things, but I don't think your mother would be very happy.”

After a moment of thinking about it, Tim almost went back to laugh again, happy, funny, almost touched.

Before that meeting and his departure from it he hadn’t been sure, but with Jason now in front of him there was no doubt. Her mother expressed her love in very different ways, and it was evident that she had an efficient and sharp mother radar, there was nothing that escaped her, there was nothing she didn't know, no matter how much Tim had tried to hide his panic at the beginning of the meeting, or his sexuality itself. He was very sure that by now she had to know, and if she wouldn't have wanted him or Jason to leave the room, she wouldn’t allowed it. If she hadn't wanted them to talk right now, Jason wouldn't be there. It was that simple.

“I think we'll be fine.” He assured him with a wide smile, taking his mother's actions as a kind of blessing.

When Jason's eyes shined and he smiled back, he confirmed it.

Yes, they would be fine.

~0.0~

“You look so pretty today, Janet. You haven’t changed at all since our last meeting.” Said Brucie with his usual smile.

“…”

“How much time has passed? Six years?”

“…”

“And look at you, beautiful as always.”

“…”

“Jack is a lucky man.”

“…”

“And Timothy? Oh, I remember when he was little, totally the cutest thing in the galas. Now is a man too, but he looks a lot like you.”

“…”

“Kids, uh? Grow up so fast.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Talking about kids, ours have left a while ago, maybe I should go to find th-”

“Sit down.”

Bruce sit down and didn’t speak again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was that?
> 
> I just really don't know what to say about it, as I said in the other notes I found the promt hilarious and wanted to do something cute with it, hope you like it!  
> On the other hand, I know many people like to portray Jack and Janet like bad parents, even me, and in some way they were, but this time I liked the idea of Janet being alive and an overprotecting mother in her unique way, because after all being a woman in the high society couldn't be easy, I just like the idea of her being a badass, scary woman wanting to crush everyone who touch Tim, yeah (?)
> 
> And that's all, I think? Maybe I have more things to say but I forget them, just thank you so much for reading and see you tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks ~


End file.
